


Death is only the beginning

by SnowGirl95



Series: Mummy series [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowGirl95/pseuds/SnowGirl95
Summary: Prequel to the Mummy's flower. Suhra is the over protected little sister of High priest Imhotep. But now she finds out about his brother's schemes that involve killing the Pharaoh in the name of love. What will she do?





	1. Beginning

In the ancient Egyptian city of Thebes, in the year 1290 B.C, Seti I rules as pharaoh. Residing in Thebes is also the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep, who acts as advisor, counsel and friend to Seti. There also lives Suhra Imhotep’s younger sister and royal healer. Imhotep is very protective of his sister and makes sure no man ever touches her. And with everybody knowing Imhotep’s protectiveness toward Suhra no man ever dares to approach her out of fear of her brother’s powers.

But without his knowing Suhra has secretly started a romantic crush on one of the Pharaoh’s secret bodyguards, Ardeth. Unknown to her is that Ardeth secretly returns those feelings. But neither one of them is brave enough to approach one another. So things continue as always. Suhra does her royal work and secretly admires Ardeth by far. And Ardeth tries to see her as often as he can but Suhra being used to hide from him, Ardeth rarely sees her even if she watches him almost every day.

Suhra’s POV

One day I decided to go visit my brother since we both have been pretty busy lately and haven’t seen each other. When I knock on the door no one answers I try and knock again and when I still get no answer I open the door and step in my brothers premises. I then see a mountain of scrolls rolling on floor. I pick few up and put them on the already over full table and look for my brother.

I find him sleeping on the table his head on one of the scrolls. Apparently he has been studying them late last night and fell asleep while studying. I walk between the scrolls to him. When I get to him I gently put my hand on his shoulder to wake him up.

‘’Imhotep wake up,’’ I say in a gentle voice. Imhotep slowly opens his eyes and when he sees me he wakes up completely and graps my shoulders and starts talking in a panicked voice,

‘’Suhra are you alright? No one has hurt you?’’ He asks.

‘’No. What gave you that idea?’’ I answer.

‘’I just saw a terrible dream. I was watching from above somewhere and I saw you lying on the ground and apparently you were dead since there was a huge amount of blood everywhere,’’ he explains. I look at him and put my hand on his hand and say,

‘’It was only a dream. I’m fine.’’

‘’I hope so,’’ he says no louder than a whisper. The he looks up out of the window and sees that sun is already up. He quickly gathers some of his scrolls and runs out of the room.

‘’I has to meet up with the pharaoh. I’ll see you later,’’ he shouts after him. Well I guess so. I start walking towards my own rooms.

 

Ardeth’s POV

‘’Come on Ardeth you can do better that that,’’ Akio yells at me as we practice sword play in the middle of training grounds. I make a mistake and look up and I see her. Suhra. I’ve never talked to her but still I have fallen in love with her.

I then feel pain in my thigh. I look down and see a clash from the sword. It bleeds a little but the pain is large.

‘’Stop,’’ our leader Tuka yells, ‘’winner is Akio.’’

I sit down and try to stop the bleeding.

‘’Ardeth go see the healer. We cannot have you training if that gets infected,’’ Tuka says. Wait what. The healer. But Isn’t Suhra the healer? Tuka helps me up and pushes me towards the palace.

‘’And don’t come back without proper healing. I won’t hear any of that your ‘I feel fine, I don’t need any help’ stuff. Got it?’’ Tuka yells at me as I walk towards the palace.

I reach the healer’s doors but I’m too nervous to knock. I eventually knock and hear the most beautiful voice ever,

‘’Come in. It’s open,’’ I open the door and see her walking around the room. She picks up one bowl and then turns around. When she sees me she drops the bowl and it smashes to pieces.

‘’Oh, I’m so sorry if I startled you,’’ I say to her.

‘’No no. Its fine,’’ she explains as she starts to pick up the pieces. I bend down to help her but the cut makes me gasp.

‘’Oh no. What happened?’’ She says as she sees my cut.

‘’Sword fighting,’’ I say to her. She gets up and pulls me up with her. I feel tinkling on my hand as she pulls me up. She makes me sit to the chair. She then picks up the broken bowl and puts the shards to the table.

She then takes out some bottle and a cloth. She moist the cloth in the bottle and starts cleaning the cut. When the cut is clean she wraps a clean cloth around it.

‘’There. Remember to keep the cut clean and no training at least in the next three days,’’ she says. I can’t help but to look at her. She’s so beautiful. She has long wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. No wonder her brother is so protective of her. I decide to win my shyness and ask her out.

‘’Um…would you like to…um…go for a walk with me?’’ I ask her. I finally actually asked her. She looks at me like I just grew another head or something.

‘’Are you asking me…out?’’ She asks.

‘’Well, yes,’’ I admit. She shyly smiles at me.

‘’Pick me up after dark,’’ she says. I then get up from the chair and walk out of her room. I asked her out. And she said yes. This is probably my lucky day.

 

Suhra’s POV

He asked me out. And I agreed. Is that why I felt so good this morning. Was all my loneliness leading me to this day? To this perfect day? To this lucky day? I ran towards the royal stables to meet the horses. My only friends in the entire palace.

_‘’Today will be my lucky day, my lucky day I know._

_My instincts and my heart and my head tell me so._

_I don’t know why I feel this way I don’t know why I should._

_But ever since I woke today I felt good._

_Today will be my lucky day, knock on wood.’’_

 

I sang as I knock the stable door. I went inside and saw all the horses eating their morning hays.

 

_‘’Today will be my lucky day, I’m sure you all agree._

_If you could speak I know you’d say; ’how lucky can she be?’_

_My heart is all a flutter, my poor head is in the sky._

_I know just how a butterfly feels to fly._

_A kiddy and exciting feeling, my oh my.’’_

I took some bread from the sack next to me and gave some to the horses.

 

_‘’Yesterday I felt so lonely; all day long I was so blue._

_Yesterday my only friends were you._

_Last night I wished upon a star, let all my dreams come true._

_And I believe it worked so far, I really truly do._

_But just for extra measure, just in case my star should fall._

_I’ll get out my special treasure, my lucky golden ring.’’_

 

I take out my golden ring that was the only thing I had from my late mother. It was beautiful. It had small golden flower in the middle and some leafs. I put it on my middle finger. It fit perfectly.

 

_‘’My lucky golden ring should help me most of all._

_On my lucky, lucky, lucky day._

_It’s my lucky, lucky, lucky day.’’_


	2. Love is gruel

Suhra’s POV

After the darkness had fallen on the entire Egypt I heard a small knock on my door. I opened it and Saw Ardeth smiling shyly at me.

‘’Shall we?’’ He says and offers his hand to me. I take it and we walk out. I lead him to the roof of the palace. There was the most amazing view from the Thebes.

‘’Wow, this is amazing,’’ Ardeth says.

‘’It is. I come here every time I feel lonely. Which is quite often,’’ I tell him.

‘’I also feel often lonely. I’m not the best soldier and I’m quite young. Actually I’m the youngest from our legion. I get picked on quite a lot,’’ Ardeth says.

‘’But you’re an amazing soldier. I’ve seen you many times,’’ I say before I can hold my tongue.

‘’You’ve seen me?’’ Ardeth asks.

‘’Yes. I often came to look at your practice,’’ I confess.

‘’Why didn’t I ever see you?’’ He asks.

‘’I hided so that I wouldn’t bother,’’ I say.

‘’You would never have been a bother. If I can confess I often looked at you when you passed us,’’ Ardeth says. I look at him and see clearly his gorgeous brown eyes. He bends down towards me and I can’t move. I close my eyes and just when I do I feel his lips on mine.

 I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve dreamed this moment so often that I’ve lost count. But the reality is so much better than a dream. His lips were so soft against mine and he was so gentle. I put my hands to his neck and he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer.

But then we have to pull apart to get some breath. I look at him and smile and I see him smile back at me.

‘’You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,’’ he says

‘’Not as long as I,’’ I say to him.

We spent the entire night up at the roof and talked. He told me his life story about how his father used to be a soldier but was killed when he was just a baby and how his mother died when he was fifth teen. I in return told him my life story. About how I never knew my father and how my mother died when I was ten and how Imhotep has been taking care of me ever since.

When we saw the first rays of sun rising we went down and he kissed me goodbye and I went back to my room. When I closed my door I slide down to the floor in happiness. This was too good to be true.

XXX

I walk to Imhotep’s premises and knock the door. I hear once again no answer. I knock again and I still hear nothing. I push the door open and walk in. I see that the scrolls have been cleaned out and I see Imhotep lying on his bed eyes open.

I walk to him and see that he’s still breathing. I nudge him a little but he won’t respond.

‘’Imhotep,’’ I say to him. He still doesn’t respond. ‘’Imhotep,’’ I say a little louder. He still remains in that coma state. ‘’IMHOTEP!’’ I finally yell. That’s when he snaps out of it.

‘’What is it?’’ He asks.

‘’What’s wrong with you? You wouldn’t respond to my calls,’’ I say to him.

‘’Oh, that. Well you see,’’ he gets up and walks to me, ‘’I’m in love,’’ he announces.

‘’That’s wonderful. Who is the lucky girl,’’ I say happily to him.

‘’Anck-Su-Namun,’’ He says. My mood falls immediately.

‘’Isn’t she Pharaoh’s future wife?’’ I ask

‘’Yes. But that doesn’t matter because she returns my feelings,’’ Imhotep says excitedly.

‘’Imhotep. You know I would support your choice of women no matter who she was. But she is totally off limits. She’s Pharaoh’s future wife for Ra’s sake,’’ I almost yell at him. That’s when his mood chances totally.

‘’So you’re the only one who should find happiness is that it?’’ He says.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ I say.

‘’That soldier who you seem to fancy. I should support you on your pursue on him but you won’t support me on my pursue on the love of my life?’’ He says

‘’But Imhotep, she’s practically a married woman already. And pharaoh will surely punish you if something happens to her,’’ I say to him tears in my eyes.

‘’I see. So that’s how you choose. Fine. Go. Leave. I never want to see you again,’’ he yells at me. The tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I run away.

I go to my room and fall to my bed. Crying. Where did everything go wrong?

_‘’How long must there be anger here,_

_before we can rejoice._

_Embracing love instead of fear is but a simple choice._

_It’s hard for me to see you fall,_

_so bitter and so blind._

_When the truest nature of us all,_

_invites us to be kind._

_Bloom, bloom may you know_

_the wisdom only time breeds._

_There’s room bloom and you’ll grow,_

_to follow where your heart leads._

_Bloom and may you live,_

_the way your life was meant to be._

_There’s room bloom and forgive._

_May sweet compassion set you free.’’_


	3. End of it

Weeks late my relationship with Ardeth grew and we were so in love. But it was all shadowed by Imhotep. I saw him time to time and tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen.

I saw the change in Anck-Su-Namun too. I saw her eyes land on Imhotep more than it was right. The Pharaoh had been thankfully oblivious to this so far. But I don’t know how long they can keep this a secret.

I haven’t told about it to anyone. Not even Ardeth who had noticed mine and Imhotep’s recently cooled relationship but I kept the secret. I knew that it was his duty to inform Pharaoh about such a scandal in his court and the last thing I want is to Pharaoh to know.

I decided to talk to Imhotep before everything gets out of hand. I walk to his premises and without knocking I step inside.

‘’Imhotep we have to talk,’’ I say to him and join him on to the balcony where he was standing.

‘’No we don’t. You won’t support me and that’s final,’’ he coldly replies.

‘’It’s not like that. I would love to support you but this thing only gets you banished or worse. You must understand that I simply cannot support you,’’ I say, ‘’what if Pharaoh finds out? He will kill you and Anck-Su-Namun will be miserable for the rest of her life knowing you’re dead. And so will I.’’

‘’That’s why Pharaoh must die so he doesn’t find out,’’ Imhotep coldly says. I cannot believe what I’m hearing.

‘’You’re not serious. He’s your Pharaoh, friend, protector. He took us in when we were orphaned and gave us jobs. And now you’re planning his murder,’’ I say shocked.

‘’It’s the only way for me and Anck-Su-Namun to be together,’’ he states.

‘’But is one women really worth of another man’s life?’’ I ask.

‘’For true love I’m ready to do anything,’’ he says and starts to walk away. I garb his hand,

‘’You can’t do this,’’ I yell.

‘’Get out of my way,’’ Imhotep says and shoves me away. I lose my balance and fall right over the railing.

I feel the wind in my body and see my hair flying around me and then nothing.

 

Imhotep’s POV

I look back and I don’t see Suhra anywhere. I run to the railing and look down. What I see makes my heart freeze. I see Suhra lying on the ground not moving. Her hair is fanning around her head and her eyes are open but they don’t see anything. Some blood starts to flow around her head.

I fall to my knees not daring to look at her. This is what my vision meant. I saw her death. And the worst part is that I caused it. No she can’t be gone. She was just trying to protect me even though I should have been the one to protect her.

No she can’t be dead.

No she is. And it’s my fault. She tried to warn me and look after me and how I thank her. By killing her. Even if it was an accident she died by my hand. I always tried to protect her so no one can ever harm her and the one who actually hurt her was me. I hurt her emotionally by shutting her out and now physically by killing her.

No she will live again. My plans with Anck-Su-Namun have to wait for a little longer. I will steal Suhra’s body and revive her with the Book of the dead. I walk away from the balcony and wait for the darkness so I can take the body and revive her.

 

Ardet’s POV

I saw her fall. I saw her hit the ground. I heard the loud crack noise from her head when it hit the ground. I saw all the blood.

I couldn’t move. I just looked at her lying there without moving. She was dead. I knew she was. And I couldn’t do anything to prevent it.

I run to her and kneel beside her. I take her head to my lap not caring about all the blood.

I see her eyes are open. The eyes that were once sparkling blue and full of life are now dull grey and dead. I close the not daring to look at them. I want to remember her as she was. Laughing, happy and full of life. I don’t see anybody around so I just lift her to my arms and start walking towards the desert. I can’t let them take her away from me. Not again.

Imhotep’s POV

The darkness has fallen and I walk to the preparation room but there isn’t any body. She was not here. Where was she? Without her body I can’t revive her. I then hear a mumbling outside. I hide behind the pillars just in time for them to come in.

‘’Did you hear? The soldier Ardeth and that healer Suhra disappeared. Some say they ran away together,’’ the other one says.

‘’Well I can’t blame them. Suhra’s brother Imhotep was very protective of her. Maybe that was their only way to be together. Well good luck for them,’’ other one says. Ardeth took her. Now I’ll never get to revive her and apologize to her about everything I did.

No she will live again.

In the next life. After all: Death is only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song was from the movie ‘’Cannon movie tales: The frog prince’’


End file.
